Rotten Sin
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: It's been 86 years since the movie's end, but what happened to Edward and Alphonse? In 2009, Edward's need to escape the newest Fuhrer's rule becomes so great, that he escapes on a plane to Manhattan. But what hides beneath him in wait? EdX?
1. Nightmare on Flight 3

-1944, Train station, Munich-

The sun boiled down upon them with leering heat. The train station was full of Jews. All were destined to board the train that day. Whether it trailed off to the left track or the right ultimately decided their fate. All of them with their little suitcases or little memorabilia of what they had left. Two among them though were not Jews, but strangers to this atmosphere. Edward and Alphonse.

Alphonse had a week before received a letter to board a train to a camp site. There, as it explained in the letter, he could start a better life and food would be plentiful as it wasn't now due to the credit crunch. But the brothers would be apart. It was hard to understand that through the war time and reigning of Hitler a place would be offered for Jews to live. But it was stranger still that Alphonse, a non-Jew, would be picked to attend such a congregation. Could it be that they were deceived by Alphonse's appearance of brown hair? It would set him apart from Aryans at least.

'I'm going to miss you, Al.' Edward smiled.

'And I'll miss you, but I wish you could come too. You'd be better off.'

'Maybe, but as long as you'll be looked after that's all that matters.' Edward's eyes filled up with water. The tears dripped smoothly down his cheeks.

The tears were contagious and Alphonse too found himself crying. They pulled each other into a parting hug; Edward didn't care what other people thought, it would be the last time he'd see his brother and he didn't want to waste precious seconds with a simple hand shake.

The brothers parted and Alphonse picked up his case to board the train as it blew its whistle. The windowless doors slammed shut in front of Alphonse before he could change his mind and he was whisked away. The train puttered along the tracks and they trailed off to the left direction. The tracks themselves led to a tower, which above it were gathering grey clouds and the tower billowed out darker clouds that polluted the air.

"W-what have I done?" Edward's desperate thoughts clutched onto his heart.

He collapsed to his knees, crying out for his brother even though he knew they would be ignored. The tears clogged his throat in heart-rending despair. He was the only one left on that dusty train station and now he was all alone.

-2008, Munich international airport-

Edward woke up with a jolt. Just a nightmare. But he wished it could only be a nightmare for it had truly happened all those years ago. The noise of the airport had brought him back to reality. The hard bench made his back hurt with a stubborn throbbing. He checked the black, digital board.

Manhattan-due 1 hour.

He had some time left.

Edward let his thoughts trail away. Ever since he came to Earth, he could live a normal life away from the homunculi and his normal life also included Alfonse Heidrich.

Two years later, his brother Alphonse had passed through the gate and Alfonse had been murdered by gun shot. But what was strange was what had happened afterwards. As the years went by, he would watch as Alphonse grew into a young man and yet Alphonse could only watch as his older brother seemed to keep the appearance of an 18 year old. Never growing, Even the growth of his hair had seemed to cease. His ponytail never grew past his shoulders.

It was scary that even though Edward should now look 105 years old, even though he still held his youthful appearance. It was also lonely living life for 87 years without growing older wondering when death would creep up on him or whether it would at all. Edward did wonder how his aging process failed while Alphonse's kept ticking away as normal.

"An absence of the gate?" he had often thought. "Maybe the absence of the gate meant the absence of a soul. No soul meant no aging." It would make little sense to strange eavesdroppers but to him it all seemed to add up.

'The flight 3 to Manhattan will leave in half an hour. Please prepare to board the plane. Thank you.' The speaker called over the hustle and bustle of the crowds of foreign customers who used the airline for business trips.

"This is my one chance." Edward thought as he walked towards customs with his suitcase in hand. "My one chance to escape Germany and all its bad memories. I can leave here and start anew." At least that was the plan.

Ever since the new Fuhrer, Morsch Erde had taken over the rule of Germany in 1980, he had disallowed his people from leaving the country if he could help it. Now that the train boarding's to the gas chambers or the slave labour camp had continued Edward knew it was a matter of time before he would be next. Germany could easily fall back into turmoil under its Fuhrer's leadership and Edward didn't want to fall with it.

But it was time for him to face his latest challenge. Customs. He knew that his auto-mail would alert the metal detectors, but he didn't care.

Once the queue had wheedled down to him, he walked through as casually as he could. But as the detector bleeped, the police officer was ready to intercept him. But Edward ran for it as he picked up his wallet and other belongings off of his tray and he fled the scene.

"Nice going Ed! Now you REALLY look suspicious!"

Policemen were not far behind him but they weren't gaining on him. Edward's speed under lighter auto-mail was defeating them. He pushed through the queues to board the plane while shouting back half-hearted apologies.

He was aboard the plane, but seats were filling up fast and if he took one then he'd be drawing attention to himself while arguing with a paying customer. Before the police could board, he climbed onto a seat, opened up the over head storage and slipped inside. As he did so passengers were inserting their luggage into the compartment with no awareness of the person curled up next to them. He was safe. For now.

_Author's note: Once again i am claiming to be the first to do a Fullmetal alchemist crossover with something entirely different! My first one being House. Now, the new character that'll be in this one is actually one coming up in the House crossover, Artificial Deviations of Absolute Memories, so you could say that I own that character._

_Anyway, please read and review, I want to know what people think to this new crossover! I actually started this crossover in 2008, nearing the end of it anway. I know because I was ill in December 08 when I wrote chapter 7 or 8, so I've been stewing on this one for quite a while. The updates won't be regualar, but i'll try and keep updating as much as i can, one chapter at a time. (D_

_Thanks for reading it, Ophelia Davis_


	2. Everyone in Toll

-Meanwhile, in Berlin-

Grey clouds loomed above his window with great displeasure. They loomed through the long window making it easy for the world to look up upon his "Excellency". It was easier to see the man still with his desk up against the window. But his back always faced the glass, as if it was a sign of hatred to the world, a sign that he didn't really care for the inhabitants of Germany's great land.

The walls were nothing like the stone brick they were made from but screens that covered the whole of the walls. On the screens held the distinct image of the world map but on Germany's land were tiny yellow dots, which were each, representing a single person walking on Germany in reality. Some would etch forward with great distance but never had they stepped over the boundary of their country. It pleased him to know that his people could all be kept in one place with such obedience. This way none of them could leave the country and report him to the police outside for his continuation of the killing of Jews in Germany.

The main reason he did it though was because he thought it was right and also with the power that was vested in him he also HAD the right to do it. He was the Fuhrer of Germany and so had power enough to take a person's life and it not be illegal. The main killings though weren't just on Jews, but also anyone who dared to defy his law and order like parasites, taking jobs that rightly belonged to the Aryan race so that all his people lived in poverty, while the Jews lived in abundant wealth. In short, he thought Hitler had the right ideas.

The name of this powerful Fuhrer? Well, some would laugh at the name if they knew what it meant, but those who laughed would later find their heads bouncing on the floor of the very office. His name was Morsch Erde. In the German language you would find that the name meant, very appropriately, Rotten Earth and so those who laughed did so because they knew how much the name suited his cruel heart. His hair was black like the rotting flesh of those he had killed in the past and his eyes were a piercing blue like the waters of the world his name so suggested. His moustache also seemed to resemble a broom that swept away all the lives of the Jews. His plump figure showed that he had grown very wealthy on the luxury of killing those that stood in his way though it didn't necessarily mean that he actually ate the human flesh, for that, the world WOULD dare revolt against his cruel, to say the very least, behaviour.

The great oak door at the end of the office room opened to find the skinny figure of a trusted subordinate. He walked across the room with fear and nervousness in every step. Though he was trusted by the Fuhrer, the subordinate did not trust the Fuhrer to keep him alive and so feared every day that Morsch might unexpectedly take his life.

'How are my trackers working?' Morsch asked with startling leadership.

'Beautifully, sir.' He answered with false courage. 'They're all in and the trackers are being installed by doctors into babies and children everyday.'

'Excellent.' Morsch smiled wickedly. 'My plans for Germany are in motion. Now no one can leave the country without me knowing. With my world map and the trackers sending signals of their where-a-bouts I can keep one step ahead of everyone.' Everything was going his way, or so he thought.

A beeping noise from the screen map on the wall could be heard. The subordinate rushed to investigate the noise. A yellow dot had escaped the German boundary and was floating over France on a long white stick.

'Fuhrer! One of your people has escaped!' He shouted in panic.

'Why are those contraptions still running?' The Fuhrer shouted in anger.

'We agreed that they would be left open so that non-Germans could make business trips too and from here.'

'Ah yes, of course.' He smiled in remembrance; his sudden outburst of anger had disappeared. Opening up one of the mahogany draws of his desk, he took out a thick pen. Stepping over in a relaxed manner towards the board, he tapped on the stray dot to reveal an eight digit code. 'Look up this number; 86-43-53-33-9.' He ordered.

The subordinate took out a thick book from a draw in the Fuhrer's desk and looked up the number. 'Erm… Here it is! Edward Elric.'

'Find the files connected to this man.' He ordered as he sat back down in his seat.

He rushed into a room connected to the office and minutes later he was back again with the records that concerned the Elric. He opened up the brown file and spread them along the desk surface.

'Are you sure these are the right ones?'

'Of course. He's the only one with the surname Elric.'

'That DOES make the job easier. Can you remember when we had to search for a guy called Hans Schneider?'

'Yes, that was a nightmare sir. There were about 10 files at LEAST concerning men with that name.'

They both shuddered from the memory.

They carried on skimming through the files that also included his birth certificate and permanent record.

'Ok. Edward Elric. Born in the year… 1905?!' The subordinate looked with confusion, but Morsch held his calculated gaze on the papers. 'Th-That must make him… 104?'

'103 actually. It's not his birthday for a few months.' He corrected as he skimmed further through the files.

'But are you sure we're dealing with a 105 year old?'

'What do you mean? Of course we are! It says so in his profile!' Morsch started angrily.

'But look at his annual picture.' The subordinate held up a picture of Edward only to find that the person looked more like an 18 year old than anything else. Underneath the picture was labelled "Munich, 2000."

On the surface, Morsch's features were calm and collected, but on the inside was a mixed emotion of fear and yet at the same time discovery. "Could it be that he's found something that I've been searching for? He must have!" Morsch looked back at his loyal follower. 'It is rather puzzling.'

'Any orders, sir?' He asked routinely.

'Yes! Friedrich, take this photo. When he has landed and is off the plane I want you to take this photo and give it to the Storm troopers. Tell them to memorize the picture and then take a plane to the escapee's destination. I want him back ALIVE!'

'Yes sir!'

-Hours later-

The white stick had finally made its journey across the Atlantic and had finally landed in Manhattan.

'You know what to do.' Morsch smiled. Friedrich ran from the room with the photo in hand ready to give to awaiting Storm troopers, who were ready to do their jobs on pain of death.

_Author's note: Thank you to Wannabe Kira () for the review, it was greatly appreciated, which is why this chapter has been dedicated to you! No characters from Friends yet, but how do you like the sort of futuristic technology in the office? I thought it would be cool for a German Fuhrer to have all of his people on a tight leash like this. _

_Anyway, keep up the reviews, because I love them with a passion! (D_


	3. Taking Directions

-Manhattan-

Joey felt like skipping back to the apartment, but nevertheless there was a spring in his step. All his hard work had paid off and all of his positive reviews from the directors of "Days of our lives" had been help in getting him to achieve his desired role. This was his first film.

He was now in the corridor to the apartment and as he knew, Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe would all be there waiting to hear the news. Opening the door to Monica and Chandler's flat, he trudged through the door solemnly putting on his acting skills into hiding his excitement.

'Hey Joey. What's the matter?' Chandler asked. Chandler knew how much Joey wanted the part, he had worked especially hard towards the audition and he would hate to find out that he'd failed.

Joey looked up at the others with a miserable face that gazed upon the expectant faces of his friends, but he couldn't contain his excitement any longer and his drooping lips spread into a triumphant smile.

'I got the part!'

'Really? That's great!' Rachel congratulated Joey with one of her warm hugs.

'What's the part for again?' Ross asked. He really didn't know what the good news was about.

'You don't know? He's only been going on about it for the last month!' Phoebe commented.

'It's for this live action movie. Fullmetal alchemist I think it's called.' Joey's eyes rolled into deep thoughtfulness.

'Oh! You mean like the anime?' Monica's eyebrows were raised in surprise. 'I loved that show!'

'Yeah. And so did all the other kids.' Ross shot back.

'It wasn't that bad.'

'Oh! THAT show! Who was your favourite character?' Phoebe asked.

'Got to be… Ed! I loved it when he did the short rants! They were the highlights.'

'-Sigh- those were the days.' Chandler grinned.

'Who are you playing then?' Rachel asked Joey.

'Greed. I get to wear leather pants.' Joey grinned at the idea.

'Greed? Did you know that he gets killed by Ed?' Monica said knowledgably.

'He dies? Anyway, I'm going to the Central Perk to celebrate. Anyone coming with me?'

'I will.' Chandler stood up ready to leave.

'Yeah, me too.' Ross agreed.

'See you later!' The girls called as the lads shut the door behind them.

-Meanwhile, In Central Perk-

Edward had finally reached Manhattan without much of a hitch, and after a long walk had found himself in Greenwich Village. It was still confusing for him to hear the baffling American accents instead of the smooth German ones he knew. After an hour in the country he had managed to get the gist of the English language though he had to admit that the pronunciations were different. It had also been hard to find anything that looked remotely like a coffee shop. The only way he'd been able to even recognise the Central Perk as a coffee shop was by the cups of coffee that were on either side of the sign on the window.

Sipping his coffee, he read the newspaper carefully making sure to absorb and understand what he was reading. He eyed the advisement page especially. He'd need somewhere to stay and somewhere permanent with a roommate for company.

'Hmm… This looks good.' He mumbled in his German tongue. 'Y-Yoey's apart-ta-ment… apartment!' He said with glee in an attempt to speak English. He continued to decipher the English code. 'Erm…dollar 50 a veek. Not bad.'

The bell of the Central Perk rang. Three people had walked in to sit on a pinkish sofa. Edward of course didn't know them, but they bore an uncanny resemblance to the people he use to know.

"Greed? What's HE doing here?" Memories of him stabbing the very homunculus in the chest flashed before him. "Breda?" He peered at the plumper man. "And Hughes?" He half-expected to find a photo in his chest pocket but there was none. "I wonder if they can help me find this apartment."

Edward stood up from his seat and walked over with secret nervousness. It would be the first time, apart from ordering his coffee that he'd have to try out his English skills.

'Excuse me? Can you direct me to Yoey's apartment?' Edward hoped that he'd got the pronunciation right, because he was sure that he hadn't.

'Sure.' The form of Greed spoke. 'Can I see?' Edward handed him the newspaper. 'Oh! Do you mean Joey's apartment? Yeah, you just walk out of here and on your right will be some stairs. It's on the fifth floor room 19.'

'Thanks.' Edward took back the newspaper and bowed courteously. He left the Central Perk to follow the given directions.

'Hey. Wasn't that YOUR ad?' Chandler asked.

'Are you sure? I thought it was YOEY'S apartment?' Ross laughed at the boy's misfortune of not being able to pronounce the name.

'Oh come on. The guy wanted help so I helped him. He was probably foreign or something anyway.'

'Didn't he look familiar though?' Chandler asked.

'What do you mean?'

'He looked like that character Monica was talkin' about. You know… Ed.' Chandler said.

'Nah. I doubt it. He looked… spookier.' Joey shook away the feeling of familiarity and carried on drinking their coffee.

-Back at the apartment-

'Who wants to watch a movie?' Monica asked. Ever since Ross, Chandler and Joey had left for the Central Perk they had been bored out of their skulls.

'I guess.' Rachel sighed. 'We've got nothing better to do.'

Monica jumped off her seat, looked behind the TV and pulled out a thick DVD case.

'What is that?' Phoebe asked.

'It's Fullmetal alchemist: The conquer of Shamballa!' She shouted with glee.

'You still have it? I thought you threw it out weeks ago when you were cleaning up!' Phoebe said in surprise.

'Oh as if! I love this film! Let's put it on!'

'-Sigh- Oh go on then.' Rachel sighed. Monica cheered and slotted the DVD into the player.

-Meanwhile, outside the apartment-

Edward had, after some confusion, finally found the right apartment. The dark green door was adorned with gold numbers, which spelt out 19. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. No answer. Again he knocked but no one on the other side prepared to open the door for him.

'Hello? Are you in there? I'm here about your ad! HELLO?' Edward shouted as he banged irritably on the door.

-In Monica's apartment-

Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were struggling to hear over the shouting and balling that was going on outside.

'Who the hell is shouting? We are trying to watch this erm… intriguing movie and someone's shouting! How rude!' Phoebe shouted in false anger.

Monica paused the DVD while Phoebe went to check who was disturbing them.

-Meanwhile, outside-

A door opened from behind Edward, but he paid no attention until she greeted him.

'Oh! S-Sorry.' Edward hadn't realised that he was disturbing other people in their apartments. As he faced her, he came face to face with a person he knew. "Martel?" 'I-I vas here to answer dis ad to Yoey's apartment but I guess he's not home.' Edward apologised and he was ready to slink away in embarrassment.

'Joey's not home yet, he's in the Central Perk, but you can come in and wait if you want.'

'R-Really? You don't mind?'

'Of course not! Come on in!' Phoebe invited him in.

'Here's the culprit!' Phoebe called as the two walked in to the apartment.

-Monica's POV-

As the "culprit" walked through to the apartment it was like the character had stepped out into reality, admittedly there were some differences to him, there were no doubt about that. Instead of the brownish jacket that I knew all too well or the red coat, he was wearing a long, black leather jacket that fell to his ankles. The leather pants are the same really from his years as a sixteen year old, but the boots are different. They seem bigger and more offensive and they were all black rather than the red lining on the heel of the boots. His jacket was open so I could see that he wore a plain black t-shirt. A chain fell from a right-side belt loop and trailed on into his right pocket. On his hands he wore black leather gloves; the left ones were fingerless while the right one had its leathery fingers still intact as "curtains" to hide the supposed secrets of that limb. There was no mistaking that the hair was HIS, but that would be if I dismissed the fact that the endings were dyed black.

"So this is what happened to the character! He became a Goth!"

'Sorry for the racket.' He said apologetically. His voice is exactly the same! It could only be him!

'He was looking for Joey because he was answering his ad, so he's going to wait here while he comes back.' Phoebe smiled in explanation.

'Ok.' I smiled. If he's only waiting for Joey then there's no point in turning him down. 'What's your name?' Now is my only chance to see if this is the man I know!

'Oh. Edvard Elrich.' He smiled. The pronunciation seems wrong, but very similar.

-No POV-

Edward eyed the two other girls as he was searching for familiarities. He peered at Monica first.

"Lust. Definitely Lust." His eyes though soon trailed away to Rachel. "W-Winry?" His heart skipped a beat. The resemblance was uncanny.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Monica, this is Rachel and she's Phoebe.' Monica said as she pointed to each one in turn.

"Of course. The parallels are only the same by image, not by name."

'What movie are you vatching?' Edward asked in a bid to break the silence. It was lucky he'd seen the TV had been paused otherwise he'd be stuck with something to say.

'Oh. Fullmetal alchemist. Want to watch?'

"Fullmetal? Of course! My alias! But would it really be about me?" Edward cleared his throat. 'Sure.' He answered casually.

Edward sat himself on the sofa in between Monica and Rachel and the movie was played. It was, as Edward guessed, about him. It was weird to see all the things he had done played back to him on a screen. He could look back on achievements and mistakes. As he watched, it was also embarrassing to realise that his dress sense had changed so much since then, but come to think of it, so had the times.

"I wonder if people would have given me strange looks if I was wearing the old gear instead?" Edward smiled with amusement.

The film was finally nearing its end. The last speech from Alphonse had been given and the end credit music was beginning to play. Edward stretched his arms up in the air.

'That was a good movie.' He smiled, but his auto-mail leg seemed stiffen in moving it. 'Ah. My legs feel all stiff.' Edward rubbed his legs irritably.

'Do you want some help getting up?' Monica offered.

'Yes please.' Edward smiled. Monica took hold of Edward's left arm and hoisted him up. Edward unfortunately couldn't move it out of its original position from sitting down. He began to lose balance. He grasped hold of Monica's chest in his attempt to stop himself from falling.

'What are you doing?' Monica screamed.

'Ah! I didn't –.' But before Edward could take his hand away, he lost his balance.

-Meanwhile, minutes before-

Ross, Chandler and Joey were now on their apartment floor. Joey could clearly see dents in the door to his apartment.

'Who dented my door?' Joey said with frustration.

'Who COULD do that?' Ross said as intrigued as he was.

'I don't know.' Chandler put his hand and felt the dents with confusion.

'I bet the others know something about this.' Joey said angrily as he got ready to open the apartment opposite. Before he did though he heard screaming and a loud crash.

'That sounded like Monica!' Chandler shoved Joey out of the way and barged into the apartment, but before he could do anything, his eyes burned with anger as they fell upon the sight of a blond-haired boy on top of Monica on the floor. His hand was resting on her chest and he looked up from her in astonishment.

'Hey.' Joey smiled with satisfaction.

'What are you doing?' Chandler boomed at the man who he was accusing of fondling his wife. Monica turned to face her husband with surprise painted on her face.

'Chandler!' Monica said with astonishment.

'What are you doing to my wife?' Chandler started to drag Edward off his wife and kicked him in the stomach.

'Chandler! Stop! Nothing happened! His legs were stiff, I helped him up, he lost his balance and he fell on me!' Monica tried to stop him. Chandler stopped immediately after hearing his wife's story.

'Is this true?' he asked Rachel and Phoebe.

'Yeah! Just stop it!' Rachel pleaded.

Edward got himself up off the floor and clutched his stomach in pain.

'Oh. Sorry, but who are you? What are you doing here?' Chandler asked suspiciously.

'Getting my pronunciations right, my name is Edward Elric. I'm here because I've just flown here from Germany and I needed a place to stay. I vas answering Joey's ad and accidentally dented his door.'

'YOU dented my door!' Joey pointed in accusation.

'As I vas saying.' Edward continued regardless. 'Phoebe invited me in; ve vatched a movie and my legs vere stiff. She helped me up and I lost my balance.'

'Believe him Chandler. He did nothing wrong.' Monica looked into his eyes as if trying to project reassurance into him.

'-Sigh- I'll believe you, but if you do ANYTHING! I will personally shoot you down!'

Edward saluted him. 'You're de boss.' He smiled.

'Anyway.' Joey said. 'Since you're here about my ad you'll have to pass a test first.' He smiled knowingly.

'Ok. I guess I could do that.' Edward smiled.

'Now we're going to do some word association. I'll give you a word and you'll tell me the first word that comes into your head.'

'Got it.'

'Ok… Pillow.'

'Fight.' The answer was almost instant.

'Erm… G.'

'… String.' Edward shot back with a smile.

'You're good. Last one… Doggy.'

'Hmm… Style.' Edward smiled knowingly.

'-Sigh- you win.' Joey grinned. 'You can move in today if you want.'

'Thank you so much!' Edward shook his hand ecstatically. 'You don't know how grateful I am!'

Footsteps were audible as Edward ran into the apartment, but so were the screams that followed.

'Oh! I forgot to mention! We have a duck!' Joey called to Edward.

Edward stepped limply back into the apartment with a pale face.

'I… HATE… ducks!' Edward let his body limply slip to the floor. Joey found a big ruler, bent down next to Edward and poked him while laughing.

Author's note: I have been busy with many things, which is why i couldn't update sooner, such as my fma story, "The little things give you away". I have better idea of that story, plus i have been thinking of putting up one or two death note crossovers when they develop more. But anyway, you asked and i delivered. I'm very pleased with the reviews, so keep handing them over into my hands, to stroke their cuddliness and hand over to Joey to coddle as much as he wishes. hey, maybe Ed can get some piece of the action too! lol. If you also want to see why i've been so busy then go on youtube and look for Daisukbebop's channel. I don't know how long it will be until i update, but hopefully this shall tide you over. If you want, look at my other works, and that can tide you over too 'til next time!

Thanks, Ophelia davis


	4. Eyes Wide Asleep

Author's note: Don't you just hate it when characters state the bleedin' obvious and repeat themselves again and again? I used to do that, and you'll see it here. I need to fix that at sometime.

The night was dark and full of clouds. The rain beated down on the roof heavily and drummed on the window. Flashes of lightning forked across the sky accompanied by the rumblings of heavy thunder.

Edward and Joey were both sat on the couch eating their Spaghetti Bolognese, but Joey ate his at a slow fearful pace while Edward was not bothered by the thunder and lightning. Joey's eyes darted from side to side, dreading the next strike of thunder and lightning. The thunder struck, roaring like a majestic lion and Joey clutched Edward while cowering under the jubilant roar.

'I'm scared!' Joey cried.

'It's just a bit of thunder! It's nothing to be afraid of!' Edward spat with annoyance.

'But it's so noisy!' Joey cried still holding onto Edward.

'If you're gonna keep being like this then I'm going to bed.' Edward freed himself from Joey and trudged off to his bedroom.

'Don't go! It's lonely!' Joey pleaded.

'Then hug the duck!'

'But he'll bite me! Joey said defiantly.

'Then stop being so scared!' Edward shouted above the thunder. Joey shrank into the sofa. '-Sigh-. Good night, Joey. Thanks for dinner.'

'N-Night.' Joey said with a nervous laugh of fake courage. Edward gave a dismissive wave before disappearing behind his bedroom door.

-Hours later-

The thunder still carried on its raging battle with the clouds of the sky. Still the rain beat down from the element's battlefield like blood from a wounded soldier. Joey couldn't sleep. The battle was keeping him awake and making him toss and turn in his bed. Not able to sleep, he got out and crept out of his room towards Edward's.

'Edward?' He whispered as he creeped along outside Edward's bedroom door. 'Are you awake?' Hearing no response, he slipped into the room.

The breath inside the room was shallow and almost inaudible. Joey crept further towards his bed. He was afraid of the thunder and lighting and if he had someone to comfort him then he could make it through the night. At least, that was the plan.

'Edward?' He whispered. Again he was attempting to awake the sleeping roommate, but again there came no answer from Edward's lips.

The lightning flashed. The thunder roared. The light from the lightning fell onto Edward's still body. All that clothed him was a vest and a pair of shorts. The metallic limbs reflected the light with a bright brilliance. In the place of his right arm and left leg was steel auto-mail. There were horrible scars that resided along the break between the steel and the flesh that reminded Joey all too much of Frankenstein. But on his face was a frozen look. Though his chest was rising and falling, his eyes were open as if death had them open with bony claws.

"Oh… God. Is he dead?" The thought of a dead corpse terrified him.

'AAAAAAHHHHH!!!' Joey screamed. Fear clutched his heart, tightening it in his chest.

Edward blinked hard and he was awake.

'What the hell are you screaming for?' Edward clutched his ears to block out the screaming.

'W-Wait. You're n-not dead?'

'Why would I be?'

'B-But your eyes! They weren't shut! You looked dead!'

'Ooh! You saw that? Yeah, it's just a condition I developed.'

'But it was so scary! And what's with the metal? What happened to your arm and leg?'

Edward was silent and he kept his gaze averted away from Joey's persistent stare.

'… It's personal. I'd rather not talk about it.' Edward's tone was slow and yet sad.

'Oh. Ok. B-But if you want to talk about it then you know where I am.'

'Thanks.' Edward smiled.

'Night then.' Joey smiled as he snuck out of the room. But it wasn't long before Joey's head poked back in. 'Oh. Ed?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I sleep in your bed tonight?' Joey asked.

'-Sigh- Come on then.' Edward put on a face of fake annoyance, but secretly it made him smile inside. This was the first time since Alphonse had boarded that train that he stopped feeling lonely. He let Joey's body press up against his own and he was happy that Joey had adapted so well to the change.

As his drowsiness took over him, his eyes blinked down hard until they recovered their staring expression. He seemed to be forever staring at the ceiling, but in his sleep he was dreaming.

Author's note: Sorry for not updating this one very often. I was busy with writing other things and also starting to write other chapters, such as new crossovers that you haven't seen before. You should know how I am by now. I started the HouseXFMA crossover (I'm sure of that one because I didn't see the other story up when I published it), I've started the Friends Crossover, and now I've got another up my sleeve that took a lot of thought and logic, that'll be your only clue.

Sorry if you don't like this writing style, this was written months and months ago, so my writing's improved since then. Thanks again for the reviews guys. This one's dedicated to all those who reviewed between chapter 3 and 4.

Ophelia Davis


End file.
